Tis the Season
by xSmallLadySerenity13
Summary: Christmas themed shorts with our favorite Senshi & Generals! May be a one shot or a series, let me know if you want more! Sen/Gen Holidays
1. Chapter 1

AN: Wow I really just wrote this about 10 minutes ago. I've really been trying to get in the Christmas spirit lately and hopefully this helps. May just be a one shot or could turn into more if you guys are interested? Review and let me know! I'll also be updating Dreams &Destiny soon!

"Christmas Tree Trials"

"How did I get here?"

That was the question Jedeite had asked himself no less than 30 times since they'd arrived at Tree Yard. It was freezing cold & he had been at the yard no less than 4 hours.

 _They don't call me the knight of patience for nothing_ the blonde thought as he stared at his companion.

It was the week before Christmas and the ravenette could not decide which tree they should get. She had asked him several times over the hours which tree they should choose before promptly ignoring his opinions. It was their second Christmas together & their first in their own place & Rei was determined that it should be perfect. While Jed was moved by her determination he was not the reincarnation of a Martian princess & felt sure he was freezing to death.

"Darling", he yelled his teeth chattering. "That tree looks perfect."

They were one of two couples left at the tree yard and even the workers appeared ready to go home. Rei turned away from the tree she was eyeing & scowled at her boyfriend.

"You said that about the last 10 trees!", she snapped. "I told you I want this Christmas to be perfect.

"Well", the blonde said sarcastically as he got closer to her. "Everyone doesn't radiate heat like you darling & after standing here for four hours some of us are quite chilly".

The ravenette eyes flashed dangerously and just before she could set a tree on fire her boyfriend leaned even closer.

"It really is cold darling. I'd much rather be home and warming each other up." He whispered darkly in her ears.

Rei blushed furiously as she turned and yelled so loud she startled the other couple near by.

"We'll take this one!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow glad you all like the shorts, I will continue to post more! Maybe one a day depending on my schedule. It will be some multiverse and family oriented around the characters of Sailor Moon. Anyways here's the latest fic featuring Ami & friends!

"The Study Break"

Ami felt bad.

She really did.

For most people December meant Christmas parties, lunch dates & shopping with friends. Unfortunately for a third year university student it meant final exams. Her friends & her boyfriend Zoi had been trying repeatedly to make plans with her & she'd refused every time.

Ami sighed dejectedly & she looked at all the books around her. Only a few more weeks & she'd be able to enjoy the holidays with everyone. The gang was supposed to be having a slight Christmas drop in at Usagi & Mamoru's & Ami could just imagine the fun they would have. Shaking off her feelings of discontent the brunette focused on her studies for the next few hours.

…..

Just as she was beginning to feel drowsy Ami heard a knock on the door of her apartment. She opened the door and was stunned to see her boyfriend with the entire gang outside. They were all holding treats & smiling at her.

"We thought you could use a study break", Makoto said as she and her boyfriend Neph brushed passed Ami into the apartment.

"A party isn't a party without our Ami", Minako chimed in with a wink.

"Jed & I were kicking ass in UNO", Rei shouted waving a notebook while Jed shuffled cards menacingly. "I've got the score right here!"

Ami was speechless as all the couples thundered pass her and entered the apartment. Usagi was whining about food while Mamoru & Kunzite grumbled about wanting to start a new game of UNO. When the blunette looked back at the door she saw her blushing boyfriend.

"This was all my idea Ami", the blonde said scratching his head. "I know you've been studying hard lately & we've all missed you. So we decided to bring the party to you."

As the surprise wore off the blunette was overwhelmed with emotion and rushed forward to hug her boyfriend.

"This is the best study break I've ever had", She said touched by his thoughtful gesture.

Zoi leaned down to kiss her in response as their friends roared with delight.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for all the support! Christmas is 2 weeks away and I'm slowly getting excited! As promised here's another short featuring MinaKunz! Review with request or suggestions if you have them! Enjoy!

"Something To Look Forward To"

It was hard to believe that Christmas and New Year's had already come & gone. The holidays had been really great. It was the gangs third holiday season with everyone back together. They'd had their annual Christmas party and done the much loved Chinese gift exchange. For New Year's they'd had tons of eggnogs and mistletoes to go around. Yeah, it was great. They'd laughed, argued & enjoyed Makoto & Nephs amazing cooking.

Unfortunately, now that the holiday was over, a certain blonde was a bit down in the dumps. It was like there was nothing to look forward to anymore. She was so down in fact that her silver haired boyfriend had dragged her out of town for a quick getaway.

When they finally arrived at the ski resort Minako had to admit she was impressed. The scenery was exquisite and Kunzite had been kind enough to reserve them a very secluded cabin. As she headed upstairs to unpack their luggage she heard him starting a fire to warm up their cabin. Afterwards the couple headed out to enjoy the resort. They skied & laughed for hours and Kunzite could see Minako slowly coming out of her post-holiday funk.

"Let's build a snowman", she yelled as they started to head back to their cabin.

"Really Elsa?" her boyfriend quipped. "We've been out here for hours; we can build a snowman tomorrow."

Minako's eyes narrowed dangerously at the jab towards her favorite movie.

"You can build the snowman or become the snowman", she said in a low voice.

Kunzite felt his heart quicken at her tone & quickly grabbed some snow before an all-out war began.

"Fine", he grumbled. "But you're responsible for my tender care and I do mean _tender_ care later on".

"Hohoho", Minako laughed tossing her head back. "They don't call me the goddess of love for nothing".

As she continued her loud laughing she failed to notice her boyfriend inching closer with a snowball.

"Kun- "

Smash! The snowball hit the goddess of love right in the face and Kunzite roared with rarely heard laughter.

"You were getting so hot I had to cool you off!", he shouted as he turned to make his escape. "Do leave me something to look forward to later".

 _Something to look forward to?_ Minako thought suddenly.

Kunzite was right. She had plenty to look forward to, there was no need to be down because the holidays were over. She had another year with her love & best friends. She really did have everything to look forward to. The blonde smiled as she gave chase after her boyfriend, their snowman forgotten. After all she did owe him some _tender_ care.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dull December Days"

The first few days of December were always dull for the Princess of Crystal Tokyo. It was too early to do any serious shopping for her friends, it was cold but snow had barely begun to fall & there was no school.

All of these things lead to a very bored teenager.

Said teen was currently in her room subjecting her cat guardian to her whines of boredom.

"Well if you're so bored why don't you go visit one of the orphanages or clean your room." Diana answered sleepily.

"Did both of those things earlier this week.", Small Lady replied.

"Why don't you visit the asteroid senshi then?", the guardian asked.

"They're home with their families for the week & I don't want to bother them.", the pink haired Princess replied dejectedly

"Yet you have no trouble bothering me", Diana snarked sounding just like her mother.

"Grumpy old cat", the princess muttered as she got up to leave her room.

Perhaps she would go for a walk to the park & sightsee since the palace was empty. The whole town was decorated beautifully since Christmas was her mother's favorite holiday. Unfortunately, her parents were out of town on business & most of their guardians had accompanied them so the Princess was truly alone for the next few days. Yes, sightseeing would have to do until she got bored enough to fall asleep. At least then she'd be able to see Helios. These thoughts brought a big smile to Small Lady's face. She was still smiling as she nodded to the palace guards to open the gates for her.

As soon the princess stepped outside the palace she was hit in the face with a wet, muddy snowball. She shrieked in surprise.

"Right in the kisser!" Junjun yelled triumphantly as the other asteroid senshi roared with laughter.

"What are you guys doing here?!", Small Lady asked laughing as she wiped the watery snow from her face.

"We knew you'd be missing us", CereCere said as she bent to gather more snow. "Turns out we missed you too and we really didn't want you to be alone this weekend"

"So we cut our week home short", VesVes chimed in. "We brought popcorn and movies."

"And I got makeup!", the youngest asteroid Palla squealed with excitement. "We'll have a girls' night!"

"Awe, you guys!" The princess said & a huge smile spread across her face.

She was really lucky to have such loyal friends and great guardians.

At that moment CereCere launched her snowball and hit the pink haired girl again.

"You guys are dead!" the pink haired Princess screamed and took off after her laughing guardians.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a dull day after all.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Great news! I've officially graduated from university! So I'll have more time to work on my stories while I look for employment and explore graduate school options. I'll continue these shorts until after New Year's I think. Anyway Enjoy and Review Suggestions/Request!

"Much Love"

"Usagi Tsukino Chiba, the doctor will see you now."

 _Usagi Chiba. I really like the way that sounds,_ Usagi giggled to herself as she headed back to meet her doctor.

Even after 5 years it was hard to believe that she was finally married to the love of her life. After all the years of fighting they had finally achieved peace and the freedom to live happily. Her best friends had been gifted with another chance at true love as well & Usagi couldn't ask for anything more. And while she was always grateful for life, the holiday season made her even more so.

The future queen loved hosting the various gatherings they had and watching her love interact with his own much missed guardians. The blonde also loved watching her own guardians blossom anew with their destined partners.

Yes, Usagi Tsukino Chiba was a woman with much love in her life...

After she'd left the doctor, she went home to prepare to head to the gangs latest gathering. The lucky host for tonight were Rei & Jed and since it was Christmas Eve the gang were planning to exchange gifts. The blonde sat down on her bed & waited for her husband to finish loading up their gifts and warm the car. This December was abnormally cold with extreme hailstorms and constant blizzards and no one could explain the phenomena.

Usagi reached inside her purse and pulled out a small photo. These days the future queen constantly got the urge to look at the little life growing inside her. Tonight she and Mamoru would finally share the news with their loved ones.

Usagi Tsukino Chiba was a woman with much love in her life and now they would all have so much more.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This one just came to me so here it is! EnraptureSins: Thanks, it goes by so fast! Vchanny: Great idea, I'll try to do that one if it comes to me, hopefully you like this one!

 **"** **Reflections/Some things never change"**

The Christmas season was a holiday like no other for the Senshi and once again the holiday was on its way again. For a certain ravenette the holiday was a time for reflection as much as a time for joy.

As expected, shortly after Small Lady's birth ecological disaster had struck the earth bringing the long awaited Crystal Tokyo to fruition. It had only been a few short years since its' birth & everything had changed since then. The unprecedented peace had not been achieved without hard work and dedication, but the reward had been greater than anything Rei could imagine.

They had Small Lady, who was now a happy toddler and she had a few playmates within the castle. Currently, Rei and Jed had a beautiful daughter, Minako & Kunzite had twins & Ami & Makoto were both expecting. Small Lady even had her small kitten Diana to keep her entertained.

As she sat in front of her fire, Rei couldn't believe how much their lives had all changed and how happy they were. When they'd seen the future previously, there had been no true happily ever after for the senshi just their princess. While they were happy for her happiness, the joy they felt at having families of their own was indescribable. It seemed as if it was just last Christmas that Usagi & Mamoru had shared the news that Small Lady was on her way into their lives.

The ravenette was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear her husband approach.

"Rei", Jed called. "C'mon, we're late for the party! We've been kicking ass in UNO for the decades, we have to protect our crown!"

Rei couldn't help but laugh at the deadly serious expression on her husbands' face as he hurriedly ushered her toward the royal game room. The gang had kept up as much of their Christmas traditions as possible and Rei was glad they had.

Some things never needed to change.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys & Merry Christmas! Hope you guys like this one!

"Forever"

Christmas Eve.

The day before Christmas is usually one of the most celebrated days of the year. One filled with anticipation, last minute Christmas shopping & of course Christmas parties.

But for the leader of the Senshi, this Christmas Eve was like none she had ever experienced before.

For Minako there was no shopping or Christmas parties however there was lots of anticipation. Because she was in labor, in labor with the future leader of the future Senshi no less!

Shortly after Usagi announced her pregnancy Minako had also learned she was pregnant. Small Lady was now almost six months old and ecological disaster was on its way. Long dormant volcanoes were beginning to erupt and the weather became more erratic every day. Even the hospitals were unstable, and Minako was currently at Ami's private clinic preparing to give birth in the same bed as Usagi had. More frightening than labor for Minako was the thought of the future. In the future they knew Small Lady hadn't been born until after Crystal Tokyo had formed and there had been no mention of a child or husband for herself. What would happen to her baby during the disaster?

As the blonde felt the fresh tears coming, she also felt Kunzite grabbed her hand.

"Stop it", he said sternly as if he could read her mind. "Whatever you're worrying about stop Mina. We're in this moment right here, right now."

"Whatever happens in the future you should know I'll be right beside you, to love and protect the both of you forever."

At her soulmates tender words Minako really did cry, as her fears slowly subsided.

A few painful hours later the happy couple sat in silence and marveled over the best early Christmas present they'd ever received. The blonde tried to enjoy these silent moments as she knew their friends would demand entry soon. As she handed the tiny pink bundle to her father Minako smiled.

She knew they both would be safe with him, today, tomorrow & forever.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hello everyone, I decided to dust off this series of shorts for the holidays! It's been a while so I maybe a bit rusty. Anyways enjoy this short and please leave reviews! Happy Holidays everyone.

Thanksgiving Blues

It was once again the time of year when the leaves began to change colors and every day seemed a little colder than the previous one. Despite the beauty nature presented, one recently revived Shitennou couldn't help but feeling slightly depressed. While he was overjoyed to be reunited with his prince and the love of his life, there were times when he missed the life he had built before being reunited with them. While his parents in this life were deceased, they'd had traditions and this time of the year really made him miss them. Nevertheless, the warrior did his best to hide his mellow feelings from his fellow men and especially his love. Unbeknownst to him said love had already taken note of the situation and was at that very moment working on a solution

"Thanks what?", Rei questioned.

The look of confusion on the priestess's face was mirrored around the room. Makoto had called a meeting of all the Senshi & Shitennou at Usagi & Mamoru's apartment to try to resolve her boyfriends' problems.

"Thanksgiving," she repeated. "It's a North American custom where a family gathers on the last Thursday of November. They have a big meal, everyone participates, and they talk about what they're thankful for. Neph has been really quiet and sort of down lately and I think he's missing his old life and family a bit."

Mako hesitated and clasped her hands together.

"If we could all get together and do this for him I'm sure it would make him very happy!", she blurted out rapidly.

The group sat silently for a moment digesting Makoto's request then suddenly the room exploded with conversation. Ami was trying to explain the North American tradition to everyone. Usagi and Minako were squealing with excitement over the thought of Mako's cooking. Rei and the other Shin were wondering where they would have such a meal and figuring out logistics.

"Umm does this mean you'll help?", The brunette asked hesitantly.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to stare at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"Of course, we will", Mamoru said as he stood and put an arm around Makoto in a rare show of affection. "I remember well how important Thanksgiving is in America from my time abroad. I had not thought that may be the reason why Neph has been so down."

"Neither had I", Kunzite added and Minako leaned into him comfortingly.

"It's wonderful of you to want to do this for him Mako," Usagi said standing up next to her and Mamoru. "We're all a family now. Of course, we'll help you!"

The brunette felt tears stinging her eyes as she looked around the room. Rei and Jed, Minako and Kunzite, and even Ami and Zoi smiled back at her. Usagi was right, they truly were a family now.

"Thanks, everyone", Mako said thickly before clearing her throat. "Now I need everyone to bring a dish!"

The color collectively drained from Minako and Usagi's faces.

"A dish? As in cooking?" Rei gasped.

"Yes", Makoto said firmly placing her hands on her hips. "I'll be responsible for making the traditional American food with help from Mamoru. The rest of you can at least bring one dish, it doesn't have to be American food just whatever you make well."

The gang nodded in agreement knowing it was no use arguing with Makoto when she was in a state like this.

"Okay guys we only have a few days to pull this off, Ami is in charge of organizing." The brunette continued. "Everyone else help out as much as you can and do not show up without a dish!"

"Yes General," Jed said teasingly causing Rei to pinch him.

Not long after, Ami directed everyone's attention to the middle of the room where she stood and the group began finalizing plans for Nephs Thanksgiving surprise.

A few days later everything was in place. The group decided to host the event at Usagi & Mamoru's apartment. While the apartment wasn't the largest, everyone felt most comfortable there and it was least likely to cause suspicion. Ami and Zoi had the apartment decorated beautifully with fall colors, the two had decided to try an American dish and brought potato salad. Rei and Jed had helped to set the table and brought tea as their contribution. Mako had yelled that tea was not a dish until Jed advised that everyone would be better off drinking the tea as opposed to anything Rei had cooked. Smoke could still be seen rising subtly from his shoes.

Makoto and Mamoru had worked hard at a traditional Thanksgiving spread including turkey, ham, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, beans, stuffing and an assortment of pies and cakes. Meanwhile Minako and Usagi had been banished from the kitchen and sat pouting in the living room, impatiently waiting for the guest of honor.

"I can't believe he's not here yet", Mina whined.

"We're sooo hungry", Usagi added earning them both a glare from Rei.

Just as the priestess opened her mouth to give the two blondes a tongue lashing there was a knock at the door.

"Places everyone" Makoto whispered excitedly. "He's here!"

The lights in Mamoru's apartment were dim as Neph entered using his and Mako's key. She'd called and left several messages telling him to meet her there, but now it seemed no one was home.

 _What's going on_ , he thought as he looked around.

Nephrite reached out to turn on the lights and everyone leaped from there hiding spots and shouted "Surprise!" and "Happy Thanksgiving!"

The Shitennou was stunned as he took in his surroundings. All of his friends were there smiling at him, and what was that smell? It smelled like...home?

"Guys, what's going on?", he asked still in shock and hesitantly entered the room.

Makoto stepped forward from the bunch and quickly approached her boyfriend. Her eyes shining with unshed tears and she quickly kissed him on his cheek. Noticing she was too overwhelmed to speak Kunzite quickly filled in.

"Makoto here noticed that you were a bit down lately and she thought you might be missing your homeland. So, she came up with the idea to bring one of those traditions here to Japan.", he said.

"And we were all happy to help her", Minako chimed in looping her arm through Kunzites'.

The auburn-haired man simply stared back and forth between his friends and his love, unable to speak.

"Enough talking", Mako interrupted wiping at her eyes. "Let's get settled and eat everyone!"

"Woohoo", Usagi and Minako yelled and rushed to the table.

They couldn't wait to try some of the American foods. As Neph was lead to the table and seated next to Makoto, he felt himself being overwhelmed with emotion. He couldn't believe that they had done all this for him? They must really love him. As everyone finally began eating and talking amongst themselves Neph finally found his voice.

"I-I just can't believe that you guys did all this for me?", he said.

The table grew silent and Neph was treated to the same look Makoto had gotten a few days prior.

"Of course, we did you idiot," Jed scoffed as he frowned at the hard dinner rolls Mina had brought. He was glad he and Rei opted to bring tea.

Usagi smiled after swallowing a mouth full of yams.

"He's right you know, we're a family now. You have to know we'd do anything for you."

"Including wiping our mouths", Rei snapped throwing a napkin at the future queen.

"Hey", the blonde yelled as the table erupted in laughter.

Neph was still laughing as his brunette slipped her hand into his.

"We've all been through a lot and some of us have had more difficulty than others adjusting to our new lives. I-we just want you to be happy Neph", Mako said softly a blush on her cheek.

The warrior felt his eyes stinging and worked quickly to blink away the tears.

"I know what I'm most thankful for this year", he said thickly.

"What's that?", The brunette said as they looked around at their laughing friends.

"Mako I'm most thankful for you" he said. Nephrite cupped her cheek and kissed her as deeply as he could to raucous cheers of their friends.


End file.
